D GreyMan Naruto
by Sean The Silver Flame
Summary: We all make mistakes and to them a price must be paid. This is what Naruto found out ten years ago. Now an exorcist for the Black Religious Organization he must now come and pay for these sins. Semi-Dark Naruto, NaruSaku, Lemons, D.Grey-ManxNaruto crossov
1. Chapter 1

**D. Grey Man Naruto**

**Hey all this is a bit dark but enjoy**

** Ch 1: The Mistakes we make.**

_It rained that day… the day they put his bones to rest… Jiraiya a man I came to know as a father died that day… but for a brief and horrific moment... I brought him back… and now I must live with that sin… if this world can forgive me one day so may it… but to me this sin can never be forgiven._

He sat there for hours it seemed crying over Jiraiya's grave. "Why did you have to leave…" he eventually asked.

"Good Evening." Said a cherry voice from behind Naruto.

_I remember the feeling I got… pure and unimaginable fear… fear… that's not the right word… it was… Instinctual Terror… of that man, no, that thing…Terror that even the Kyuubi felt…Kyuubi… in a way I miss him._

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The man he saw was fat in a white coat, he had a top hat, glasses, and an umbrella with a pumpkin on top of it.

"A friend!" He said as cherry as ever.

"A… friend…" Naruto said. "I have no friends…no one to love and no one to be loved by." Naruto thought of only one woman the soon to be Mrs. Uchiha, Sakura. "No one at all…"

The man laughed. "That's not true I'm a friend, I'll help you… would you like you're dear Jiraiya-san back."

"Lie, there is no coming back from what happened to him, death is permanent." Naruto said.

"I can do it I have the power. See!" The man said snapping his fingers.

_I remember it that husk of metal that was Jiraiya… it was no more then steel but I thought if even for a moment…I thought… I could bring him back…_

Naruto looked at it the metal skeleton when a voice cried in his head.

"**No Naruto run! Run away!"**

'Why? Are you afraid that you won't get the chance to escape?'

"**No Baka I don't care, but this man… he is the pure form of evil, you must run!"**

'No… I will return Jiraiya, we can be a family, me, him and Tsunade a big happy family.'

"**Baka it's impossible don't do it."**

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

"Simply call him." The man said.

"**Don't!"**

"JIRAIYA!!"

A flash of white and on the metal was his name. The metal started to move and a it then let out a scream of pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME NARUTO!!" the metal man screamed.

"J-Jira…" Naruto couldn't speak as Jiraiya's corps stabbed his right eye.

"You basterd you turned me into an Akuma! I hate you! I curse you!" He said.

"Jiraiya-kun I order you to kill Naruto and wear his skin." The man said.

Jiraiya fell mute and charged his student Naruto dodged be Jiraiya caught his right arm and hacked it clean of.

Naruto fell paralyzed by pain so it was up to Kyuubi to do something.

Inside Naruto's mind Kyuubi tought. **"I wish things could turn out better for you kit… I really do… I just want to say this… I'm sorry for all the problems I caused you. I really liked you kit, you had spunk, I hope you reach you're goal one day… to bad I cant see it."** Kyuubi said as his body dissolved and the seal on his cage burst. **"This is what created me and now I pass it to you, the gift of the first Noah… Innocence invocation…"**

Naruto's right side glowed black as Jiraiya came at Naruto only to be stopped by a metallic black claw the size of Naruto. The claw smashed Jiraiya to the ground and proceeded to case him dragging Naruto.

"Jiraiya run!" Naruto screamed as he drew closer.

"Good bye Naruto… I love you my son…" Jiraiya said as the claw attacked.

"JIRAIYA!!"

In a tree sat a man with an eye patch, his long red hair hung at mid-neck area he wore black clothing with gold trims and a golden cross on the left breast. He was reading a copy of Ichi Ichi Tactics and let out a light sigh.

"Troublesome…" He said taking a puff on a cigarette. He jumped from his spot and walked to Naruto who just sat there looking at the metal on the ground. "Oi… you Jiraiya's protégé."

"Hai…" Was the answer.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Cross Marian-san." Naruto said.

"Jiraiya informed you of me?" Cross asked a bit surprised.

"He said that you were an old friend he once traveled with, you are like he described." Naruto said.

"Is that so… come with me I have to train you to use that arm." Cross stated.

"Understood…" Naruto stood and looked at the man.

Cross turned and began to walk as Naruto silently followed.

_Ten years later. Black Religious Organization._

"General Naruto-sama General Cross-sama has summoned you." Said a black clad man.

"Understood…" Said the blond, he now stood six foot six and dressed in General attire much like Cross his right arm which he lost was now an arm that looked as if burnt in flames on the back of the hand was a red cross. His right eye was black and gold with the ability to detect Akuma much like his anaki Allen Walker. The two were much a like and were like family. Allen's wife Linalee always said they were more siblings then her and her brother could ever be.

Naruto sat at one of the seats in a chamber across from him was Cross Marian and to his sides were the Walkers.

"What is it you want from us today Cross." Naruto asked.

"As you know the Count has died thanks to you two… but the Noah have not nor the Akuma that obey them. But as you know they simply disappeared after the Earl's death, but we may have a lead, that is to say Naruto is our lead." Cross said.

The others looked at him as Naruto sighed. "There looking for the first Noah aren't they?"

"We believe so…" Cross said

Allen looked at Naruto and said. "First Noah?"

Naruto stood and walked around the table before halting to say something.

"Long ago at the dawn of Ninja there was three men revered above all others. They were Hashirama Senju (First Hokage), Mandara Uchiha, and a man only referred to as Rikudo no Sennin but in reality this man was actually the First Noah, the Eyes of Noah. He created all the other Noah as well as the nine legendary demons the Biju." Naruto explained.

"So he's still alive after a thousand plus years?" Allen asked. "Mana was only two hundred when the Earl had him killed."

"No but his son is… and if I'm right then they will peruse and take him to become the new Earl and we cannot allow that to be." Cross said.

"What will you have us do Master?" Naruto asked.

"General Walker, General Uzumaki you will take a team and go to the Ninja country to find the Noah." Cross said.

"Understood we will take Linalee Walker, Yuu Kanda, and Lavi." Naruto said. "We shall leave tonight inform them to be at grand terminal at twelve p.m. sharp."

_Black Religious: Animal Innocence habitat room_.

"Ah General!" Said a white clad man as Naruto entered.

"I'm here for Yuki." Naruto said to the man who turned and went for 'Yuki'.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Said a blond woman, she wore a General coat her long blond hair covered her face save one eye under her eye you could see a battle scar on her face.

"Hello General Klaud-sama how have you been?" Naruto asked.

"Please Naruto-kun you can call me Klaud you and I are equals after all." She giggled.

"As you wish Klaud-san." He smiled.

The man returned with a small red fox cub and a small white monkey.

"Here you are Generals." He said handing them there respective pets.

"Well I have a mission so I must prepare." Naruto said walking away.

Klaud sighed and mumbled "Baka…" before walking away as well.

_Later in the day_

Naruto sat on a chair awaiting his companions. He looked at his fox and started to speak. "I have not been home in ten years Yuki, I wonder how it changed." The foxes answer was a lazy yawn. "Heh… we'll see when we get there, ne, Allen-nii-sama?"

Allen stood next to Naruto a smile on his face as he sat next to him "Naruto… are you ok?"

"No…" Naruto answered.

"Thought not… you will be though, I know it, you're stronger then most." He said putting his arm around then boy.

"Allen-kun, Naruto-kun there here." Linalee said to them.

There stood Kanda and Lavi looking at them.

"Sorry we introupted the homo love moment." Lavi laughed but stopped as a pair of bladed hands came upon him.

"What was that…" "Lavi." Said the pair with twisted grins as Naruto's right hand and Allen's left hung over him.

"Nothing." He said fearful.

"Baka…" Kanda said.

A whistle blew as a train rolled up with the words 'Transfer 1'

"This is a Train that moves between space and time much like Noah's Arc." Naruto explained. "It shall deliver us to my country which exists in a non seeable area inside of Japan." He continued. "There we will head for Konoha stay close or you will find yourself in trouble. Come on." Naruto said walking onto the train.

_1:00 a.m. Konoha City limits._

Naruto and the group moved fast to reach Konoha, as not even a general would be alone in a forest at night.

"Halt!" The guard said to the group. "Name you're purpose!"

Naruto stepped forward hooded and said. "To spread the word of God to his children."

"Religious preachers, let them through there not gonna do anything wrong." Said another guard.

"Thank you, may God bless you my child." He said.

"Thank you father." The Guard said.

"Nice touch General." Kanda said.

"Thanks…manipulation is the key to victory." Naruto said.

"Heh remind me never to play poker with you." Lavi laughed.

"Well get some rooms at an inn and we'll start bright and early." Allen said.

Naruto and the others went to an inn and unpacked. Naruto sat in thought of his return as he heard the boom of lightning. Standing up he decided to go for a walk. Naruto walked around the city admiring the new things and remembering the old. Naruto walked until he reached the center of town suddenly the rain fell.

As he stood he failed to see the Anbu watching.

"This guy's Chakra is off the charts… I should inform Tsunade-sensei." The Anbu thought.

"Rain you truly are a purifier. Have you come to cleanse my sins!?" Naruto said throwing down his hood. "What purification do monsters disserve!?"

The Anbu couldn't believe what they were seeing in front of them was a person long thought dead.

"Exorcist…" came a growl as a man walked like a drunk over to him.

Naruto's eye activated at the site of the person. "Go back to heaven… and be free!" The Anbu gasp as his arm became a black and gold claw "…Black Joker… the deck is in my favor…" As Naruto was about to come down with the bladed hand he was knocked back.

"Are you nuts he's Anbu!" the voice of his attacker said.

Naruto looked at the person who was the Anbu that was watching him. "Fool! That person is a demon!"

The Anbu slapped him "Are you mad!" A clicking sound.

"Thank you… baka!" The Anbu turned to see the man face was replaced by a gun.

"I-Impossible!" the Anbu said.

"Joker Cloth!" Naruto covered him and the Anbu in a black cloth as a bang rang out and a purple beam bounced of the cloth.

Naruto gritted his teeth and stood "Die… Black Cross!" He hit the man as a huge black cross appeared on the Akuma's body destroying it. Naruto looked at the Anbu, "Baka that thing would have killed you." Naruto watched as the person looked at them his eyes went wide at the pink hair that now hung of the sides of her face, her emerald green eyes filled with pain. "Sakura… Haruno…san"


	2. Chapter 2

**D. Grey Man Naruto**

**Hey all i'm here with chapter 2, I have chapter 3 ready as well but i want some more reviews firs or it won't be out for a week.**

**Ch 2. Sakura's Heart and Sakura's Innocence.**

_"Sakura… why her, why her!"_ Naruto thought as she walked towards him.Naruto took in he look, She had long hair again that was tied in a pig tail, she was in full Anbu attire and an Anbu blade hung off her back. Naruto looked her in the eyes as she walked right to him her eyes filled with pain. Like a boom of lightning a slap rang out.

"You basterd, how dare you show face here after you abandoned us all, what the hell are you doing here!?" She yelled as tears ran down her face.

"What I do is my own business is not something I have to tell you." Naruto said to her. As Sakura moved her hand back to slap him again another noise came the same as the man before.

"Exorcist…"

"Kuso… more of them." Naruto said. Sakura looked as people all around her appeared from the shadows all of them had guns coming out of body parts. Two did not though and they were the ones to speak.

"Good evening exorcist-san, welcome to _our_ town." Said one of them.

"You're town, ne?" Naruto asked. "We'll have to fix that won't we Allen-nii-sama…"

Sakura looked on as a white sheet floated across the field and opened to reveal a person who's left arm was silver and black and looked just like Naruto's right. He had silver hair and his left eye matched Naruto's right. He wore the same attire as Naruto a long black jacket with gold trim and a gold cross on his left breast. A smile across his face and a murderous glint in his eyes he said. "Hai…"

The man stepped back at them realizing something. "You're the ones that killed Earl-sama… the Crowned Clown and the Black Joker!"

"Heh… to bad you only just figured that out…" Naruto said with a twisted grin.

The two swung down there arms and scremed. "Black Cross Grave!" Suddenly thousands of black crosses appeared destroying all of the Akuma.

"No worth the effort there wasn't an Akuma above level two." Naruto said a little disappointed.

"Hai…" Said his companion. "What about the girl with pink hair… I think she's in shock…"

Naruto looked at Sakura who was on the ground ready to vomit. The pure amount of power she had witnessed was almost suffocating. '_What kind of power has Naruto-kun gained this is… unreal…such destructive force…The pressure alone nearly knocked me out.'_

"Sakura…" Naruto said causing her to snap out of it at the worried tone in his voice.

"It's… ok… I'm fine now." She said standing. "What was that just now… better yet what did you do to those people?"

"They weren't people at least… not anymore… they are Akuma made by the Millennium Earl… or that is to say, were, he is no longer alive Naruto and I killed him three years ago." Allen said.

"Why do they look like people?" Sakura asked.

"That is because of how they are summoned, when a persons heart falters from the loss of a close friend, a family member, or a lover, the Earl appears to offer his services he promises to bring back you're lost loved on… but the price is… you're life." Naruto said.

"What…" Sakura said unable to think of anyone who would do such a foolish thing.

"The Earl after reviving the dead orders them to kill the person who summoned them and where there skin." Naruto said.

"After that he sends them to evolve… by feeding on humans." Allen said.

"Wha…" Sakura said scared shitless by now.

"Naruto I think she's processing a little more then she should… we should take her home… now." Allen said. Naruto shook his head and walked over to her.

"Sakura… come let's take you home." Naruto said.

"I-I-I am to scared to go home… these things said this is _there_ town what did they mean?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed and said. "There are probably hundreds of Akuma in this town…places like Konoha are breeding grounds, loved ones die everyday as ninja and they invoke the Noah and the Akuma."

"H-Hu-Hundreds…" Sakura said in complete terror.

"She's in shock lets take her to the hotel till she calms down." Allen said.

"Hai… here Sakura." Naruto said stretching out his right hand. Sakura took one look and screamed. "You're hand!!"

"Huh… oh this happened a long time ago don't worry…" Naruto made a couple of hand signs and his hand turned into a human one. "I'll hide it under genjutsu for you." He then put it out again as Sakura grabbed it.

"Naruto… What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"Too much to tell…" Naruto answered. Sakura hugged onto him and started to cry causing Naruto to turn red. "Sakura…"

"I missed you baka…" She said. "Don't leave again."

Allen looked at the two and grinned evilly. "She's married asshole." Naruto grunted.

"No I'm not…" She said causing Allen to grin more.

"Won't Lenalee-koi (Koi: a term like honey or sweet heart, used mostly for one's fiancé or wife/husband.) love her!" Allen laughed.

"You're not… what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I caught him cheating on me with Sabaku no Temari." She said.

"Sorry to hear… but I really could care less… I don't enjoy second place so get the idea out before it even appears." Naruto said causing Sakura to look down.

_'You're no second place baka…but I can't blame him it's my fault I was so stupid back then… I'm sorry Naruto-kun.'_ Sakura thought.

Allen looked at Naruto and shook his finger. "Now don't say that, I was second place to Kanda and Lenalee-koi has never forgiven herself for it." He said.

"So… this is different Lenalee-nee-chan didn't know what she wanted so don't compare her to woman who has always known what she wanted." Naruto said causing Sakura to feel even more ashamed.

"If it makes a difference I'm sorry for the way I treated you back then if we can I would love to be you're friend again at least." She said.

"Fine…" Naruto said giving her a small yet heartfelt grin.

"Thanks…" Sakura said.

_Back at the inn._

"Oi Allen, Naruto there you are." Lavi a red headed Exorcist with an eye patch over his right eye said as the three walked into the hotel. "Ne, who's the pinky?"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he knew Lavi had signed his last rites with that remark. He looked at Sakura who had an Aura of evil coming off of her.

"What did you call me…" She asked in a deadly sweet tone that made Naruto shudder and give the shut up sign to Lavi who apparently didn't notice.

"Pink-…" Lavi started but was saved by Lenalee.

"Ahh Gonem… my friend is a baka." She said making Sakura calm herself.

"It's ok, but listen me-pacchi (Eye-patch)... next time you call me 'pinky' have you're affaires in order…" She said then picking up a chair and smashing it to bits. "Or that will be you're face… got it." She growled.

"G-g-g-g-g-got it…" He said nearly pissing his pants along with Allen and Kanda.

"Hello I'm Walker Lenalee nice to meet you take it you're a friend of our otouto (Little brother. Sp?) here." She smiled.

Sakura got a good look at the girl, she had dark green hair that went to mid back she was dressed like Naruto and Allen save she had silver where the gold should have been. Beyond that Sakura saw a powerful woman behind her gentle exterior. Sakura smiled and bowed "Hello I'm Haruno Sakura nice to meet Walker-san."

Lenalee laughed and said. "Please just Lenalee, and Haruno ne, like that girl Naruto talks about in his sleep."

Sakura looked at Naruto who had a blush his face and said. "Shut up Nee-chan…"

_'So he really dose still like me… it's not nice to act tough with me Naruto… a won't play nice.' _ She thought smiling evilly/perversely.

_'I don't like that grin what is that girl thinking right now… -Gulp-… I hope it won't be painful…'_ Naruto thought.

"Oi Naruto-san… Chiisai (Tiny… I couldn't find Kanda's real nickname for Allen online, it's Bean sprout but I couldn't find it.) Where we're you?" Kanda asked, Kanda Sakura could tell was much like Sasuke, his long black hair tied back into a ponytail he had a lot of the same facial features as the Uchiha, on his side he saw a Katana leading her to the assumption he was a Samurai.

"What did I tell you about calling me that!" Allen said fuming.

"Urasai chiisai (Shut up tiny)" He said before walking bake to his room.

"I hate him…" Allen said glowing with hate.

"Calm down Allen-kun." Lenalee said trying to calm her husband.

"come on lets all get to bed we have a lot to do tomorrow if what happened tonight was just a taste, ne, Naruto." Allen said.

"Hai." Naruto said. "Come Sakura you can stay in my room."

"Hai…" She said. _'Score!'_

"Don't think funny thoughts Sakura… I'm serious, I'm no bodies second place." Naruto said.

"Understood…" Sakura said as she followed Naruto a small grin on her face.

Naruto and Sakura got to Naruto's room in the inn it was a nice size and had a big bed perfect for… certain things. Naruto though had another idea as he pulled out a sleeping bag from a pack.

"I'll sleep on the floor, don't worry about Akuma, this eye of mine wake's me up when one is near so you're safe." He said pointing at his black and gold eye.

"Is that eye of yours a Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura asked.

"Valid Question I myself don't fully know, it works like a Byakugan actually. Other then Akuma at full strength it can see through walls, clothing, and human flesh. I can see vital points, chakra points, and even the eight gates if I need to. I was thinking of having Neji show me a few moves since I'm here… that is if he's able to." Naruto said answering he question looking at Sakura he felt a wave of evil off the girl.

"See's through walls and clothing huh… PERVERT!!" She yelled coming at him with her fist which Naruto caught unflinching.

"I'm no pervert, I said when at _full_ power, it's not active now… just cause I can doesn't mean I do." Naruto said in his defense.

"Gonem…" Sakura said ashamed.

"It's ok I blame it on Tsunade personally she rubbed off on you way to much." Naruto said taking out a cigarette.

"What the fuck Naruto you know how bad they are for you?" Sakura yelled grabbing his pack of smokes.

Naruto snatched them back and said. "In my work dieing due to smoking is the least of my worries, so, get used to it." He then proceeded to lie on the floor. "Like I said, the beds yours I prefer flat surfaces better anyway."

"No Naruto that's bad for you're back come on there's enough room for two." Sakura said.

"Nope… might get raped… though you're just as likely to do it down here but… I'll take my chances, good night."

_'This has got to be the most difficult man in the world, I wasn't planning on doing anything to him –sigh- but he has a right to think that I mean look how hot he looks.' _Sakura thought **"Oh baby I wanna see the rest of him just by his face alone."** Her inner self said.

_The next morning._

Sakura's eyes opened to a room that wasn't hers, she looked and saw a blond lying on the floor dressed in black and gold an unlighted cigarette in his mouth snoring gently. Sakura soon remembered where she was and proceeded to stare at the blond till he awoke. The first thing that hit her was Naruto's size he looked like a giant, next the odd tattoo on his right cheek a red line rose above his eye ending with a bright red pentagram, and finally the arm that was burnt.

Sakura quietly got of bed and crept to Naruto and looked at the arm she noticed that it was blood red and had a red cross in the middle. As she went to touch it the behemoth of a man spoke.

"I would prefer you not touch the hand Sakura." He said causing her to jump back as he sat up and lit the smoke in his mouth.

"How long were you…"

"About ten minuets before you woke up… I'm taking a bath care to join…" He said stretching.

"I thought you don't take second place." Sakura said.

"I'm talking about the bath in the back of the hotel." Naruto said taking a drag and blowing a few rings of smoke.

"Oh…" Sakura said half embarrassed half disappointed.

"Yeah, oh…" Naruto said rolling his eyes and walking out of the room.

"Wait up baka!" She said hurrying after him.

As Sakura cought up she heard the words that would make her day.

"What do you mean the male bath is out of order?" Naruto yelled at the woman behind the desk.

"Were sorry but it is, we have the women's bath open as co-ed and make it mandatory for all people to wear swim clothing though." She said.

Naruto sighed and said. "I have to go out soon anyway I'll bath later, thank you."

"We're sorry sir." She bowed.

"Ah Naruto there you are lets take a bath!" Lavi said appearing.

"The men's bath is closed." Naruto said.

"Oh I know…" Lavi answered grinning.

"Pervert." Naruto and Sakura said hitting him over the head.

"Say the guy that writes Ichi Ichi…" Lavi said out loud.

"Not a Pervert HUH!!" Sakura said as Naruto runs to a corner.

"Ah…. Listen I'm only doing it cause… Listen it's to remember Jiraiya is all I don't peep on girls in the springs like the lech did…" Naruto said trying to escape the pink haured wrath. For a moment it seemed to work until Lavi spoke again.

"Yes you do…"

"I'M… GOING…TO…KILL…YOU." Sakura said to Naruto who was saying the same to Lavi who just walked of laughing.

_Later at Konoha Cathedral _

The Exorcists and Sakura stood in front of a grand church. As they prepared to enter Sakura stopped them.

"Umm… Naruto I'm a Buddhist…" She said looking at the church.

Naruto looked at her and said. "So were not going to church were only going into the church."

"Ok…" Sakura said.

As they entered the Church the priest went over to them. "Forgive me my children but the church is being cleaned I cannot take confession."

"Please stand aside Father we are here on Black Religion work." Naruto said holding out the gold cross on his shirt.

"You're… Please excuse my rudeness you holiness…" The priest said bowing and leaving the room.

"What did he mean 'You're holiness'?" Sakura asked.

"We are exorcists the holy above holy, we are they who put forth there lives to protect all Gods children, we are living saints." Allen explained to her.

"Wow… like real saints?" She asked.

"Me and Naruto are at least, once you are a General of Black Religion you are fast tracked on the list of sainthood." Allen answered.

"Wow…" Sakura could only say.

"Allen you're cross please." Naruto said to him, Allen took of the item and handed it to Naruto who walked to the alter and put the two gold crosses on it closing his eyes Naruto chanted something is another language as the room became dark. Suddenly a white creature appeared to rise from the alter.

"Hello Helbraska." Naruto said to the creature.

**_"Hello Naruto why have you called me so soon?"_** the creature Helbraska said.

"We have already encountered a Akuma breeding ground hear in Konoha. Though I half expected as much, please inform the other Generals if you would." Naruto said.

**_"Understood… Naruto if I may ask who this woman is?"_** Helbraska asked.

"She is a friend who encountered a few Akuma, we are protecting her for the time." He said.

Suddenly Helbraska lifted Sakura who let out a scream as the others knew what was happening.

"Oh no…" Naruto said.

**_"Innocence compatibility Detected… proceeding to calculate… 10...25...43...69...87... confirmed 87 synchronization... transferring Innocence Juuichi Fuyuu (Ten Thousand Winters)." _**Suddenly a Marasume (Very long Katana around 5 ½ to 6 feet in length) and a dress like Lenalee's appeared.

"What the hell…" Sakura said as it flew to her hand.

**_"New Exorcist confirmed, personal information filed, Haruno Sakura congratulations."_** Helbraska said before disappearing.

"What… just happened?" Sakura asked.

"You've joined black religion congrats." Naruto said turning.

"Oi General whats the mater? Isn't it good that we have an extra hand?" Lavi asked.

"Kanda…" Naruto said.

"Yes…" he answered

"Her weapon is a sword, you will aid her in training." He said not looking at them

"Understood." Kanda said.

Sakura picked up her new things and walked to Naruto who disappeared as soon as she got close. Sakura sighed and looked down and saw a wet spot on the floor.

_'Was he… crying?'_ She thought.

_With Naruto. _

Naruto sat on his fathers head in silence, a tear escaping every once in a while. _'Why her! Anyone but her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she died.' _He thought. "Why do you curse me God? Have I not suffered enough for you're enjoyment?" He screamed to the sky.

"Naruto?" Said the familiar voice of his friend Shikamaru.

"Naruto!" Came the voice of his companions.

To Naruto's left were the exorcist and Sakura who now was wearing the attire of an exorcist and to his right was his old friends, all of them.

"Yup... God hates me…" Naruto sighed.


End file.
